The Story of the Unknown!
by Little Miss Gigglepot
Summary: Will Cammie and Zach work out their past issues and still be spies? Can Cammie really forgive and forget, or will she find herself heartbroken? Find out and read on,  I suck at summary's!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, thank you so much for reading my story! This is my first time writing a story so any ****feedback would be great, and constructive criticism will be welcomed! I hope you all enjoy it and I will try and update ASAP (in other words when I get the time.) Sooo yer here you go… **

**Chapter 1.****  
><strong>  
>"He said that?"<p>

That's all my friends could say?

I had just told them the reason why they caught me standing on the edge of our 3 story roof ready to jump. To be honest they were taking it much better than I thought they would, seeing they had just been told that my boyfriend of two and a half years wants to cool it for a while...

The one thing I was really hoping they wouldn't as was "why" he wants that.  
>I knew that if i had to explain the news that was brought to my attention just before i was kicked out of his dorm, i would break down completely.<p>

"Why? Why would he want to cool it down, is he out of his mind!"  
>it was Bex who ask the question i was dreading!<p>

"Well... You remember how last summer i was almost raped and how i killed the guy? Well... i just found out that the guy was Zach older brother!"

The next morning I woke up with a wet pillow and Bex, Macey and Lizzy sitting at the end of my bed.

It took me a minute to remember why I had been crying, but when I did I started again.

"Oh, Cammie don't cry, it will be okay! "

How can Macey say that? The love of my life was so pissed at me that he almost broke up with me!

"Does Zach know that his brother was going to rape you?"

"Of course he doesn't Liz! I haven't told him and his brother is dead so I don't think he has told him! I-I-I didn't mean to kill him! I thought his was blacked out, I didn't know he was dead! OHHHHH what the hell have I done? I really love Zach and know he hates me! Shit! Why me!"

With Maceys help we managed to make me look good enough to go down to breakfast without my mother (the headmistress) question me on why I had been crying.

Just as I started eating my breakfast none other than the one and only Zach walks up to my table and asks if he could talk to me in private.  
>"Look pretty boy, I don't think she wants to talk to you, you fricken broke her heart!" Thanks Bex. NOT.<p>

"No, Bex its okay, I'll be back in a minute… Oh and I know we are spies and all but don't time me."

Zach just had to take me to "our" secret passage way!  
>"Umm Cammie I am sorry for what I said last night and the way I acted. I found out why you used self-defense to kill my brother. I saw the video surveillance. I still can't believe that my own brother, one of the few people I trusted tried to rape you! I am soo soooo sorry Cammie can you ever forgive me?"<p>

I really, really wanted to forgive him and go back to normal but how can things go back to normal after everything? Can it?

"Okay since we are apologising I am really sorry for killing your brother, I didn't mean to. And as for forgiving you, I do but you are going to have to work to get our relationship back to normal, I was really hurt by you last night!"

That was it, I was forgiven and so was he, and with a kiss we left holding hands back into the dining hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Cammies POV:**

I still don't know if I am doing the right thing… Zach hurt me, he went off at me when he didn't know the whole story. I can't ask mum what to do because I am not allowed to date until I am 16,( which by the way is in less than a month) because then I would have to tell her that we have been dating for two and a half years so she can get it into perspective. How am I going to be able to sit in her room/ office and eat her Friday night homemade dinners (instead of eating 5 star meals with everyone else I am eating tacos that mum made. Oh and mum can't cook! But I don't mind I get time with my mum. ALONE)? She is the best spy I know she will see straight through me, that is if she doesn't already know…

"Hey Cam"

Oh shit, I can't do this! No I have to do this, she can NOT know!

"Hi mum"

"Cam, what's the matter honey"

Shit, shit, shit!

"Nothing mum, just thinking" I hope may face said the same thing.

"Okay. You do know that you can tell me anything? Now who's ready for tacos!

Phew!

**Zach POV:**

I feel so, so bad! I am so angry! Although not at Cammie. At my brother, my own brother tried to have sex with MY girlfriend and before I even have! Now I will most likely never get to! Oh crap why did I have to lose my temper and yell at her then kick her out? I love her, but she doesn't know that. She said she forgives me but deep down I think she is really questioning me and our relationship.

"Oi, Zach where's Cammie?"

"Grant, why don't you go over to where the girls are sitting today and you will see her."

"Oh and also, why aren't the girls sitting with us?"

"Because they are mad at me. Look go see Cammie, use it as an excuse to see Bex."

"Why didn't I think of that? Thanks bro"

**Bex POV:**

Cammie never came back to breakfast, and when I didn't find her in our room or in the passageways I started to worry! Suddenly no other then Zach bursts into our room. Wait. Zach looks really scared!

"It's Cammie, she's been kidnapped!"

"WHAT!" I screamed "How do you know Zach?"

He pulled out a from his pocket and handed it to me:

Zach,  
>If you ever want to see you precious Cammie again, you will meet us at 10:30am sharp in the town square. We will be waiting, oh and if you are late or fail to show up, my men will have a some "fun" with your girlfriend!<p>

"HOLY SHIT!" I stared at the note then I looked at Zach. Oh my gosh! Zach he's, he's crying! Zach Goode NEVER cries!

"Zach it will be okay we will get Cammie back and get the guys that took her!"

"It's… all my fault! If I hadn't yelled at her last night and kicked her out of my room she would have been sitting holding my hand at breakfast and then in class! But no! Now so guy has yer and is going to fricken rape her if we don't get to her back!"

I looked at the clock on Cammies bedside table and tried not to freak out when I saw the time on the clock, 10:00am.

"Then we better get going ASAP!"

Zach looked at Cammies clock but then his gazed to Cam's picture of Zach and her at the junior prom! He sniffed and turned to me.

"Go get Liz and Macey tell them what happened and then tell Liz to get the ear pieces, and everything else we need and then get her to see if there is any evidence in the security cameras, or any car tracks. Then tell Macey to get weapons! I will go and tell Mrs Morgan and Mr Solomon. We're going to get Cammie if it's the last thing I do! If I die then at least I died saving her!"

I ran off to find Liz and Macey. Try hard to forget the look in Zach's eyes, he loved Cammie and I had been so negative about him to Cam!

**Zach's POV:**

Cammie. That's all I could think of. I ran into Mrs Morgan's office, not bothering to knock this was important. I hoped Mr Solomon was there too. He was.

"Zach what is the matter?" they said in unison

"Its Cammie, she's been kidnapped!"

That got the attention, seeing Joe Solomon was like a father to Cammie (and a very protective one at that!) and Rachel Morgan was Cammies mother. Rachel was on the phone talking to someone named Abigail who all of a sudden screamed, Rachel had just told this Abigail person about Cammie.

"What!"

"Abby calm down!" Mrs Morgan said trying to calm down Abby, who my guess was a spy. "I know she is your niece Abby!"

Cammie has an aunt? How come she never told me?

"Okay I will see you in time square remember to have back up!"

Wait how'd she know about meeting in time square? Mrs Morgan must have seen my face because she smiled and waved the note.

"Remember they most likely won't have Cammie in time square, they will probably take Zach, Zach is Cammies boyfriend, as I was saying they will take him somewhere and that will most likely be where Cammie is."

Hang on. How did she know I was Cammies boyfriend? We hadn't told anyone but our close friends, and we made sure that we didn't act like boyfriend and girlfriend when teachers are around. When she got off the phone I asked.

"How did you find out about Cammie and I?"

"Give us a little credit, we are spies oh and I am her mother." She said with a smile.

"And if you hurt her again, and yes I know about last night, you will be in a lot of pain Zach Goode!" This time it was Joe who spoke and he had no smile!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Thanks to the people who are reading this and the ones that are following my story! :) It means a lot! Sorry I haven't up-dated for a while I have been quite busy. :/ I just want to suggest you all to read my friends story too, her name thingy is "Daughter of Apollo4"! She is an amazing writer! :)  
>Thank you all again and enjoy.<br>Love Little Miss Gigglepot. Xx**

**Chapter 3:**

**Cammies POV:**

I woke up in a dark room by myself. Then I remembered everything Zach, my mum's dinner. Where am I? I was walking to Zach's after dinner with mum to see how he really felt about me, when someone hit me in the head, blindfolded and gagged me before shoving me into a van…

Suddenly I heard a voice. I recognized it, sharp mean and unloving. Both mine and Zach's number one enemy, nobody hated her more than we did! When the lights came on my thoughts where confirmed, it was Zachs mother, the leader of the COC!

"Cammie darling. How are you? My men didn't start hurting you yet did they?" her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Mrs Goode, it's so nice to see you again." I answered back with just as much if not more sarcasm. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company too this time…?"

"Oh my dear, don't sound so negative. We won't hurt you… Well at least not until my dear Zachary arrives!" an evil grin plastered across her face.

"What makes you so sure he will come?" I say looking away as a tear slips down my cheek.

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie. Let me tell you something. I have never seen my son so in love before, in fact I have never seen him love anyone before, not even me, his dad or his brother." Suddenly she seemed almost normal. "That is why he must be here when you die your long painful death!"

Oh wait no, she's back.

"Why do you want your son to suffer so much?" I admit I was confused, even though a spy should never be.

"Hasn't dear little Zachy told you what he did? Well I better tell you the truth about you special Zachy. Zach killed my husband, his father! "

"Oh yeah, and why would he do that?"

She sighed and then started to talk. "Well, when you and Zach where only 13 Zach fell in love with you. He swore that he would protect you no matter what! I guess he got that from Henry/ my husband. Although Henry hated your dad, so when he found out that is son was in love with you, Matthew Morgan's daughter he was furious! So Henry was going to kill you. He came to your house and saw your father in the garden, he knew that you would protect you so he had to kill him first. They fought and in the end Henry won. So with your dad dead and your mum away on a mission you were unprotected. He crept up to your room and was just about to get rid of you when Zach arrived. Henry didn't see Zach creeping up behind him and before he could stop his son from pulling the trigger on the gun he was dead."

I have never seen Sarah Goode cry, never thought I would but right in front of me was a crying Sarah.  
>I have always known our fathers had a fight, but I thought they both died in the fight. I would have never guessed that Zachs dad was trying kill ME and never ever would have guessed that it was Zach who killed Mr Goode!<p>

"How come I don't remember any of this?"

"Well, my guess is that after it all happened Zach gave you a drink with forgive me stuff **(I can't remember what it is really called… :P) **and you forgot everything that happened in the past 2 hours."

**Zachs POV:**

I can't stop thinking about Cammie. I am positive it is my mother, trying to get back at me for killing my father and for what happened to my brother. Well soon she is going to join him in HELL! I was! I was going to kill my mother. For Cammie, once she is dead the circle won't be able to operate and Cammie will be safe!

"Rachel, Joe, I am going to kill her!" adrenalin rushing through my body.

"Zach honey, are you sure you can do this?" a worried look crossed Rachel's face.

"I killed my father, so I can kill my mother!" my mind was made up!

Rachel looked down a few tears ran down her face as she remembered back to that phone call.

~_flash back~_

"Hello? Is this Rachel Morgan?"

"This is she. Who is this?"

"Rachel I am the director of the CIA. We need you to return home immediately!"

"What has happened? What is the matter?"

"Well, Mrs Morgan it's your husband, he was murdered. Although they weren't after Matthew, I am sorry to say but they were after your daughter. We have her in a safe house with her friend Zachary Goode."

"I am on my way. Can you just tell me one thing? Who killed him?"

"Mr Goode. Although Henry Goode is dead! It is to be believed that young Zach killed him to save Cammies life!

_~end of flash back~_

Joe looked at me and then back at Rachel. Rachel nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Zach's dad tried to kill Cammie, he killed my husband and then went to after Cammie. Zach was coming over to Cammies when he saw Matthew laying dead in the yard, scared that Cammie was in danger he picked up Matthews gun and ran into the house. Quietly he made his way up the stairs to where Cammies bedroom was. He was shocked to see his own father standing outside her door with blood on him and a gun in his hand. He could ear Cammie crying in her room scared and distraught. Henry didn't notice Zach behind him holding his finger on the trigger. It took everything he had in him to put it back but he did, to save Cammie." She sighed "and now Sarah Goode is not only trying to finish what her husband started but also get back at Zach for killing Henry. She knows how much Zach loves Cammie and seeing her suffer would kill him." 

By now Mrs Morgan was in Joe Solomon's arms crying. I would not cry! I wouldn't give in to my mother's cruel games!

**Joes POV: **

No wonder Zach never speaks of his family. He is such a bright young man. The one thing that is confusing me is the fact that if he loves Cammie why did he yell at her and tell her they should cool it the other night?

"Zach I just need to know something." He nodded so I took that as a yes so I continued, "Do you still love Cammie?"

He looked at me with a shocked look on his face then recovered, "of course I do! I will never stop loving her!"

"Well, why did you tell her the other night that you guys should cool your relationship?"

He seemed to think about it for a while then he replied, "My brother was the only family I really had, my mother was my birth mother but to me she was never really a mother. So when I heard that Cammie had killed him I got scared and angry. I lost my temper, I never wanted to hurt her! To be honest she is the one and only girl I can see myself marrying! I love her with all my heart! When I found out what my brother had done to her I wished he was still alive so **I **could be the one to kill him!"

**Zachs POV:**

Then it hit me. My brother, one of the few people I trusted was working for Sarah! Her plan nearly worked. Shit! My thoughts were interrupted by Mrs Morgan.

"Zach I just want you to know that I think of you as my son!" she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Wait… If you think of me as your son that means I can't date Cammie because she is your daughter!"

She laughed "Zach. I am not going to stop you from dating Cammie! You are my **metaphorical **son. And I hope someday you will become my son in law!

"Oh, okay, PHEWF! Thank you!" thank goodness for that

Well here goes, for Cammie. And I stepped out of the van and started walking towards the main square.

**There chapter 3 done. Sorry it was so long… I just couldn't seem to stop writing, I will try to make chapter 4 a bit shorter. :P once again thanks for reading and please review! :) Special shout out to my dear friend Clara as she inspired me to write this! Remember to review!  
><strong>


	4. I need your help! :

Hey People! :)

Okay so I have come to the conclusion after aloot of thinking, that I am going to give my story to someone else… so if you would like to take over my story please tell me because I don't have time to update even though I would like to I know it is for the best! :/

Love Chloe xo

P.s. thank you all for reading :) xo


End file.
